New Republic StarOps
at the Battle Of Yavin.]] The New Republic Starfighter Corps, also known as StarOps, is an entity of the New Republic Military tasked with and assosicated with all starfighter-related operations. History The New Republic Starfighter Corps became its own branch of the New Republic Military after the liberation of Coruscant and the formation of a New Republic. It is the most most versatile branch of the New Republic Military. Used for everything from escorts and patrols to full assaults against Imperial targets, the pilots of the fighter wings also have the highest mortality rate in the military. More information on the history of the Starfighter Corps may be added to this page if you'd like to help flesh out the organization's IC history. Structure The Starfighter Corps is commanded by the Director of Starfighter Operations, and is broken up into Starfighter Squadrons consisting of twelve (12) starfighters each. Squadrons can be based on a planetary Ground Operations facility, a Naval Vessel, or even space stations and asteroid outposts. in action.]] All squadrons based on a Ground Operations facility or a Naval vessel fall under the command of the base or ship's Wing Commander, who also answers to the base's or ship's commanding officer as well as the Director of Starfighter Operations. Squadrons based on smaller facilities, such as asteroid-borne starfighter outposts, are often commanded in entirety by the Squadron Commander himself. The Starfighter Corps is known for working closely along with the Navy and the Marine Corps and Army divisions of the Military. The lowest rank (excepting the rank of Flight Cadet) is Second Flight Officer, which is equivilant to a Navy 2nd Deck Officer or a Marine 2nd Combat Officer. Starfighters Used By StarOps *T-65 X-wing starfighter - general purpose *BTL Y-wing starfighter/bomber - bombing runs, capital ship assault craft *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor - quick-strike interceptor, capital ship screen defense *B-wing assault fighter - capital ship assault craft *Z-95 Headhunter starfighter - training operations Deployment * Corps: 500,000 (230,000 Officers, 499,770 Enlisted) This is the entire Starfighter Corps. All six fleets worth of starfighters, and then ground bases, including those on asteroid posts. The Corps is controlled by the Director of Starfighter Operations on Coruscant, General Wedge Antilles. * Wing: 10,000 (4,300 Officers, 5,700 Enlisted) This is an entire fleet's starfighter compliment. In the case of Marine installations, plantary wise, there may be more than two or three installations housing starfighters - This will be the planet's compliment. Typically, anywhere from ten to fifteen strike groups comprise a wing. Wings are controlled by flag officers of the line in Starfighter Operations, and are sometimes (but not usually) squadron commanders during battle engagements. The Wing Commander can take operational command in the field, however, should he deem it necessary. Wing Commanders report directly to the Head of the Starfighter Corps. * Strike Group: 300 (125 Officers, 175 Enlisted) This is an entire starship's starfighter compliment - anywhere from three to five squadrons make up a strike group. The case is also the same for Marine installations, where each base has a Strike Group of its own. Enlisted personnel are assigned by Strike Group - on their assignments, they are broken up into different groups to service the squadrons. Strike Group Commanders aren't as powerful as the Wing Commanders are. They report to the Wing Commander, and typically double in duties as a squadron commander. They rank either as Colonel or Lieutenant Colonel, sometimes even Major. * Squadron: 45 (20 officers, 25 Enlisted) This is a twelve-strong force of starfighters. The Squadron Commanders report to the Strike Group Commander. Ranks held by squadron commanders range from Major to Colonel. Captains are capable of holding the position if they have proven themselves capable. Ranks .]] * General: Grade 12 * Major General: Grade 11 * Brig. General: Grade 10 * Colonel: Grade 9 These are near the top. They operate things on a Strike Group level, and are typically pilots and in charge of their own squadron. They may, however, elect to run things from their home ship, and leave the commanding of the squadrons to lower ranking officers. Support personnel holding this rank are almost always aides to the General on the flagship or at the home post. Occasionally they hold their own command over a detachment of support personnel. * Lt. Colonel: Grade 8 As pilots, these men may be assigned to a starship and put in charge of an entire vessel's Strike Force, or in charge of their own squadron. These men may serve as direct aides to the Generals that work on the flagships, or perform any of the jobs a Major could do if there's nobody else to do it. A support officer of this rank is typically assigned on a Strike Group Level, and is capable of commanding an entire starship's detachment of support personnel for the Corps. * Major: Grade 7 This is where the big dogs start to play. As pilots, these guys are typically the newly christened aces, with plenty of combat experience. These guys are the bridge between book-smarts, and battle-smarts. They can be put in charge of their own squadron. Seldom, but it's been known to happen, they can be put in charge of a Strike Group when there is no other fitting officer. In the case of support personnel, a major can be in charge of an entire Strike Group's detachment of Enlisted personnel, and officers. * Captain: Grade 6 These officers have usually proven themselves more than once that they are capable pilots. A few of these pilots may even hold 'ACE' status. For Support personnel, you may carry a little clout. In special circumstances, they can be put in charge of a squadron. Support personnel who hold this rank are capable of doing all the jobs of a First Lieutenant, and may even serve as aides on the Flagship or Home Post to the Wing Commander. * 1st Lieutenant: Grade 5 First Lieutenants in the Starfighter Corps who are pilots are typically okay, and probably have a couple of combat sorties under their belts. They can be put in charge of their own flight within a squadron. Support personnel who hold this rank may be put in charge of their own obligations, such as Flight Surgeon, Logistics Officer, etc. * 2nd Lieutenant: Grade 4 These pilots are usually a notch better than the average Flight Officer. Not typically anything spectacular, they could be put in charge of their own flight within a squadron. Support personnel could be put in charge of their own detachment of enlisted personnel, and a couple of lower ranking officers. * Flight Officer: Grade 3 With the Second Flight Officers, these pilots make up the backbone of the Corps. Support personnel who hold this rank may be put in charge of small groups of Second Flight Officers in support of their assigned post. * 2nd Flight Officer: Grade 2 These are the greenest of the green. While they have trained to be combat pilots, and have the proficency, they are typically only part of the squadron formation. Support Personnel who hold this rank may be traffic operators for their specific post. * Flight Cadet: Grade 1 This is recruit level. Once you've finished training you will be promoted to 2nd Flight Officer. If you get busted down to here, something's wrong. Recruiting Joining the New Republic Starfighter Corps is no easy feat. Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, you are initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training just like every other recruit out there. If you elect to join The Starfighter Corps after this training is completed, you are shipped to various training installations all over New Republic-controlled territory for your training in the various flying arts. After many months, you will have the basic concepts needed to fly any one of the following craft you choose to specialize in: The B-Wing, A-Wing, X-Wing, or Y-Wing. Afterwards, you will recieve a squadron assignment, and be sent off to fight the war that looks as if it will never end. If you're lucky enough, you might even end up assigned to the 22nd Starfighter Wing. OOC Information While it may look like and sound like there are four different squadrons actually open, there aren't. There are only two squadrons that are IC and are accepting players, and those are Falcon and Ghost. You're given a choice of which one of these you'd like to fly in, unless the squadron is full or closed for any reason. It is also a requirement that you play an Officer upon joining the Corps - enlisted men don't pilot starfighters. Once you've chosen your squadron, you will begin as a Second Flight Officer and work your way up from there, with the assumption you have gone through basic Officers Training and Flight Training - You'll likely learn to fly another type of ship after you recieve your squadron assignment. Promotions and awards are ICly competitive, meaning you'll have to work for them in the IC sense in order to attain them. We're all a friendly bunch of people, eager and willing to allow new players into the circle of RP that is unique to StarOps. .]] It is highly recommended that you play a character that is able to get at least 6D in Starfighter Piloting and in Starship Gunnery, and 4D+2 in Shield Operation. Humans and Near-Humans are most common, but we've known to take others as well. If you have any questions, please contact the StarOps BH, Johmac on the MUSH via @mail or page. *Wedge Antilles is the Director of Starfighter Operations (unplayed character) *Johmac Mabru is the Starfighter Operations Branch Head Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations Category:New Republic Entities & Terminology